1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches, and particularly to a valve switch for a fire suppression system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a valve switch universally fitted to an existing valve assembly.
2. Prior Art
Sprinkler systems for suppressing fires and initiating a fire alarm are well known in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, prior art sprinkler systems commonly include a valve assembly 12 interposed along a conduit 18 located between a water supply and the sprinkler system. The valve assembly 12 includes a valve body 14 and a valve member (not shown) which is used to close off the flow of water through assembly 12 using a rotatable lever 16 in order to test and perform maintenance on the sprinkler system. In some cases, particularly with large valve arrangements, the valve assembly 12 includes an integral valve switch 13 which transmits a signal to a remote panel (not shown) whenever the valve member is placed in the closed position. Over the course of time the valve switch 13 may fail which requires maintenance personnel to replace the entire existing valve assembly in order to replace the failed valve switch because the prior art valve switch 13 is an integral component of the valve assembly 13. Accordingly, maintenance personnel must take the extra time to replace the entire valve assembly which is a time consuming and wasteful procedure.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a valve switch which may be easily universally fitted to an existing valve assembly for a fire suppression system. There is a further need in the art for a valve switch that does not require direct integration of the valve switch to an existing valve assembly.